Captured in Mirkwood
by Eclaire Stones
Summary: This is my reinterpretation of the Company's meeting with certain Elves of Mirkwood - The Hobbit DoS. Here, I explore Kíli's head when everything happened. How exactly did he start falling for an elf? And an elf for a dwarf? (Chapter 4 is up!) Contains Multiple POVs...Cover Image credited to Simaell (Nataly Klark) from DeviantArt!
1. Captured in Mirkwood Day 1

**A/N:** My very first attempt in writing a fanfic of _The Hobbit_. This is my interpretation of this particular scene of the movie-verse, The Hobbit: DoS. Of course, I added things here and there, trying to fill out a gap I thought existed. Did some research, though some I also made up. I've never heard of the Hobbit until the film came out so no flames please. This is also non-cannon due to my additions. For now, it remains a one-shot. As much as I would love to continue this and see where it would go, I have other priorities that I've delayed for too long.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Hobbit (book/films). It is the property of J. R. R. Tolkien, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. What I do own though is my imagination and my non-cannon additions. All characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and or Peter Jackson and Co., unless of course, I decide to introduce a product of mine in the later future.

**Captured in Mirkwood**

* * *

><p>Kill had fallen behind the company. Spiders more giant than he is were everywhere! It was never ending. Suddenly, one caught him by the foot and he lost balance, "Ahh!" dragged who knows where he went!<p>

"Kíli!" his brother, Fíli, screamed. _Help me sweet brother o' mine. _But his brother wasn't fast enough. He tried kicking the blasted creature off him but to no avail. _I can't die now. Not by spiders. _

And then she came. Flying through tree branches ever so swiftly.

He had seen no one like her ever before. She is grace and precise all at once, her targets never once a miss. Her wild hair, so auburn that any dwarf would be a fool not to fall for it, flew like river against the breeze. She killed two spiders before shooting an arrow to the one that held him captive. He had never seen anything more so beautiful. The thrill on her face reflected her immense satisfaction in the act. _But she is an elf_, his mind seemed to whisper. Enchanted, thoughts failed him; drowned by the drumming of his beating heart. From sudden pure adrenaline or the presence of the lady elf in front of him he did not know. _It must be the spiders. _There was no reason for him to feel exhilarated from the presence of a tree-hugger. _This is just from a close brush with death, nothing more_. Yet time had stopped, it seemed. But then a scurry from behind him, and his stomach turned to knots. He looked back only to find that she was, at the moment, occupied. Desperation ruled over and he spoke. _To an elf_. "Throw me a dagger!" He would have pouted had it not been the life or death situation. The red-haired she-elf did not even pay him a glance after his warning. He did a double take, "Quick!"

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf, you're mistaken!" Her voice fell like music to his ears and he lost sense. His focus tuned to no one but her.

She finished that creature which was taking her time, then threw her dagger directly to the spider behind him.

His eyes widened, unsurprised that it had hit its mark: right at the eye. _Mahal! She 'ad slain five spiders in total! _Still frozen, he shivered. _That was too close!_

He stared at her flushed face. Her breathing slowly becoming controlled once more eased his nerves. A smirk etched her lips as she observed her masterpiece, but then her eyes befell on his and the pretty smirk was no more. Instead, her right eyebrow rose and she threw him a look of confusion.

"Search them!" ordered a voice from afar.

The lady elf abruptly turned towards it, their moment shattered. _What nonsense is this Kíli? _He looked down in shame.

"Do situate yourself among your kin, dwarf." There was a tone of disgust in her voice, yet it seemed a bit too forced. _Odd_, he mused.

He looked back up at her, mouth struggling to open into an "o?". Her back was facing him and Kíli couldn't help it: he admired that too. _Her stance, so rigid and defensive: I cannot win over her!_ he realized. He grumbled to cover his thoughts and started moving. The moment he made a step, she craned her neck to look over him. It was his turn to raise his brow for she stood there expectantly.

The minute he closed the gap between them, she touched his hands and forcefully held them behind his back that he couldn't help but stagger and lose balance from the action. He tried to suppress a gasp from the mad fluttering of his poor young heart.

"Easy there Nogoth." She sounded melodically harsh. _What a fine tongue this she-elf has! Uhh, better shut it Kíli!_

"Umph! I cannot when I have not been provided a choice Khulm," he bit back and what a feat that was! It seemed to catch her off guard for she loosened her hold a little, and it remained that way. "Thanks," he mumbled only to receive silence. _Now you are really in trouble! You just taught an elf Khuzdul! _It was unintentional, and he hoped that the lass would keep this implication all to herself. Finally, _finally_, they were close enough to the company so that he could distinguish what was being said.

Gloin was evidently affronted, "Aey, give it back! That's private!"

"Who is this? Your brother?"

Kíli was not blind to beauty and strength when he saw them so he got to admit: both resonated from this haughty blond elf. _Yet he does not compare to the red-haired beauty he just met! Oi, I must be turning mad - where are all these thoughts coming from? _He tried to regain his senses while shaking his head. _I bet uncle would cut my head off if he finds out. This won't do. Definitely not._

"That is my wife!" exclaimed Gloin.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin Mutant?"

He stifled a laugh from the comment. _Oh if you only knew what we think of you, Dizhat-turg. Oh wait, Menu shirumund! _That was the last straw, he couldn't stop the snort that begged to be released. Still, he remained ignored; at least, he hoped so.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!"

His - _what is her name? _- lady elf nodded to another elf, who quickly straightened himself. "Hest!" _Or herself? _Kíli snorted once more and the outburst finally caused the two Khalam to look at him.

The red-haired maiden spoke syllabically to her fellow guard, "Tiro est!"

Kíli almost purred, but then this new guard of his grabbed his hands harsher than the pretty lass did and he yelped.

His brother noticed. "Watch it she-elf!" yelled Fíli. His new guard looked insulted. _Ahh, a male Khulm then._ _Oh brother, I wish I can share this joke with you! _Kíli flashed a victorious smile to the she-looking he-elf and then scanned the situation they got themselves into. They were completely surrounded by elves. _No escape this time_. He soon frowned. Where was Bilbo?

"Gyrth in yngyl bain?" The blond elf talked to the Hest.

_What does that mean? _he wondered.

"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl nan yr(y)n. E(n)gain nar," replied the Hest.

Graveness was evident in her voice and Kíli could not help but be swayed. Whatever the problem was, he promised that he would help her overcome it with her permission.

"Psst, Khâzash!" He flipped his head towards Fíli. _Are you ok? _mouthed his brother.

Kíli gave him his very own smirk. _I've experienced worse, _it implied.

"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh," the blond elf investigated his uncle's weapon with adoration on his face. Then the distrust, "Where did you get this?"

His uncle lied, "It was given to me." And Kíli was momentarily shaken by his uncle bravery.

The elf detected it nonetheless, "Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

Kíli tried to rush towards his amadnadad, but was held back. He desperately watched as the bloody elf pointed the Orcrist at his uncle's neck.

"Enwenno hain!" boomed the blond elf and Kíli sighed in relief when the sword was withdrawn. In fact, he was so distracted that he failed to realize that the auburn-haired elf was holding him captive once more. He turned his head up so that he could give his best seething look at the guard but all he could do was blink after being gifted of the mere sight of her pretty face. He knew she noticed from the evident twitch of her jaw. _And that slight smirk! _He meekly looked back down. _I will not be bested by an elf._ He knew he had to think of a come back. _I will show her._

The trek to the Halls of the Woodland Elves was silent. Kíli failed to admire the scene before him because he was too occupied at trying to come up with a piercing insult to his captor.

"Holo in ennyn!" ordered the oh so mighty Khulm.

_Bilbo is still missing. _He wanted to look around but was afraid that the elves would notice and realized that this was not their whole party. Besides, it seemed that Kíli's luck temporarily left him from the assignment to him of a very observant captor. _Oh Mahal!_

Kíli was the tallest dwarf among the company. In fact, he may actually be the tallest dwarf in Middle Earth. On average, his kin would reach about four to five feet by the age of 40. Kíli was 77 years old, and was almost 6 feet tall! Maybe it was because of the fact that though dwarves are known to have longer upper halves, those of Kíli were equal in proportion. In addition to this defect, he did not really have a full beard like an average dwarf - 'twas barely a stubble. His shoulders were less broader, classifying them closer towards lean shoulders. To top it all of, Kíli certainly excelled at handling weapons not familiar to his kin: bow and arrow. Before the journey, he was on the receiving end of numerous insults, no matter how playful it sounded. He was often teased to be an elf in a dwarfish body. No dwarrowdam would ever look at him. They preferred his older brother more though he could not - would never - blame him. Fíli was after all, to his opinion, the better looking brother out of them two. His golden locks was a treasure to the lassies. _Oh brother o' mine. How them and I love you so. _Thus, Kíli had always ignored the insults. After all, his family did not mind so why would he? He had never in his dwarfish life ever wished to be someone else.

The dungeon was huge, yet Kíli did not really see a prisoner so far. And he had crossed somewhere in the double digits assuming he had counted right. Because he was last, he saw how the others were shoved roughly into their cells. Another weapon was snatched from Fíli's breast pocket. His brother grunted. _Next time brother!_

Just then, an idea came to mind to which he believed he had finally gotten it! He was sure he would win this time around. He'll catch the elf speechless, and he - _I _- would get the last word. He entered his cell out of his will, for the she-elf was being kind. He almost regretted what he was going to say, but he would not experience the thrill if he backed down now. _Take this! _He turned to her, slightly looking up. She was only a head taller than he was and he presumed she was shorter than the average height of her kind. _Looks certainly are deceiving. _Had he not seen her fight earlier, he would not think that this elf could kill. It would be foolish to fight her, yet if there was a perfect word to describe Kíli, it would be reckless. _I don't care about crossing her. What's the worse than can happen?_ So he said, "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." He smirked.

She frowned at first. _Aha! Finally caught you! _But the mirth in his eyes must have shown, for she retaliated. "Or nothing," she gave him her own smile. _This was not supposed to happen. No, no, no! _She closed his cell's door, never once backing down from his stare. And then her eyes, _so green like the forest_, actually challenged him as she let out a very soft snort. That was it! _Oh Mahal! I am falling…falling for an elf! _It cannot be. _A clueless elf! _Did she even know what she was doing?

He tried to catch more of her as she darted away. Becoming weak, he leaned against the columns of his cell and breathed.

"I Nogoth… amman e tîr gi(n)? Tauriel?" It was the blond-haired dwarf.

_Tauriel. Is that her name?_

"Ú-dangada?" She became mad all of a sudden, as if implying '_What business is it of yours?'_ Then her voice turned honey, "E orchal be Nogot." She breathed and looked down, then abruptly looked back up, "pedithig?" As if caught saying something shameful, she briskly walked away.

Kíli could only observed and create assumptions from the tone of her voice and the actions of her head for again, her back was facing him. Sufficed to say: he was confused. _I don't care. At least now I know her name._

"Orchal eb vui… mal uvanui en."

_Ouch. _Kíli had been a target of that tone many many times. He knew it all too well. _'Tis No matter._ He did not understand the elf and therefore cannot truly accept the insult purposely aimed towards him. Besides, something good came out of that conversation: _Tauriel_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**Sindarin…**

**Nogoth = Dwarf**

**Hest = Captain**

**Tiro est! = Watch him! (unsure about this one)**

**Gyrth in yngyl bain? = Are the spiders dead?**

**Ennorner gwanod in yngyl nan yr(y)n. E(n)gain nar = Yes but more will come. They are growing bolder.**

**Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh = This is an ancient elvish blade, forged by my kin.**

**Enwenno hain! = Take them!**

**Holo in ennyn! = Close the gate!**

**I Nogoth… amman e tîr gi(n)? Tauriel? = Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel? Ú-dangada? E orchal be Nogoth… …pedithig. = Who can say? He is quite tall for a dwarf? Don't you think?**

**Orchal eb vui… mal uvanui en. = Taller than some, but no less ugly.**

**I would like to give credit to this:  www . elendilion . pl/ 2013/ 12/ 22/ g-i-p-report-complete-sindarin-dialogs-from-the-hobbit-the-desolation-of-smaug/ (remove spaces)**

**Khuzdul…**

**Khulm/Khalam = Elf/Elves**

**_Dizhat-turg…Menu shirumund! = _****Someone with an unkempt beard…You are beardless!**

**Khâzash = brother**

**Amadnadad = Brother of mother aka Uncle**


	2. Captured in Mirkwood Day 2

A/N: Just for plot purposes, I am going with the book's version of the Company's time in Mirkwood's dungeons. Guess, guess how long? From August 8 to September 20, which would give us…44 days! There's obviously a lot that could happen in between – winks. However, I will not have them (coughs - Tauriel and Kíli) meeting everyday of course! Anyway, I also read that each dwarf was put in separate cells in different parts of the Elvenking's palace. This makes it an opportunity to have my main characters truly be alone – most of the time – when having very interesting conversations.

**Warning**: A total divergence starting from here on out due to the application of a non-existing concept (as far as I know). When researching, I came across something about elves, such as Arwen who ended up with Aragorn, with strange fates turning mortal. So I thought, why not turn a mortal, such as a dwarf, immortal? Advance apologies to those major Tolkien fans who do not like non-canon ideas. Désolé. However, I did put a break where this occurred so you can totally skip that if you want. Other than the length of stay and my AU plot, this is another interpretation of mine from the movie's Kíliel dungeon scene.

P.S. I made up the name Hedli as the name of Kíli and Fíli's father was never mentioned anywhere. Also, there really wasn't enough information about the Feast of Starlight so just to match the plot, I'll make it held twice on the second day the dwarves are caught and the last day (approx. the 1st and 3rd quarter moons)…

This will provide you that info if you're interested: ece. uwaterloo. ca/ ~dwharder /Personal /Hobbit / #calendar (do remove the spaces)

Also, I would like to personally thank you all for your very lovely reviews! This is for you!

**Captured in Mirkwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

It was his second day in this horrid cell and already, Kíli was becoming bored. Though it was not fully dark (for they did have hanging lights amongst the walls), Kíli still found himself missing the natural light offered by the outside world. _Curse this wretched prison. Why do you rot with me in it? _He was far from comfortable even when provided a bed. Not to mention, hungry. _When will they serve us? _Suddenly, the door to his cell opened and in came an elf with food! Sadly, it was not the one he was smitten with. _Finally admitted it to yourself, eh lad? _He shook his head. _Must have been extremely hungry to have thought of that. _Suffice to say, Kíli was still in denial concerning his affections for a certain elf.

He eyed the tray placed loudly on the foot of his bed. He heard the elf sniffed in disgust while he did so. He turned so that he could eye him his best glare. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could even utter his sarcastic thanks, the elf was gone as fast as he came in. _'S not like he or she would appreciate it anyway. Best stay silent instead. _Kíli sighed. He was not one to be so rude but it was hard not to be when he was being treated like an Onuzn. _Pssh, it's not like your not! _But Kíli did not find himself to be the enemy. The enemy was the dragon who took the mountain; the orcs who almost ate them had it not been for Bilbo's quick thinking; the spiders- _those awfull giant spiders – _that plagued his dreams the previous night. The elves? He certainly did not share his uncle's deep hatred towards them. Had he been there when they refused them aid maybe; but he was not. It was more or less a valid excuse. Besides, he wasn't fully lying about having a nightmare. _Then came the beautiful Tauriel who saved him not necessarily from the spiders but from death. _Now she was the one who deserved his sincere thanks and he tried to do it in the dream – _t'was such a good dream _– but everything vanished before he could even open his mouth. _But you cannot stoop so low by thanking an elf. That's not very dwarvish at all, Kíli. _He could hear his uncle, scolding him. _Especially not a Prince Under the Mountain. __But there is no mountain. Not yet anyway._

With as much restrain as he could, Kíli eyed his food warily. He did not expect anything grand really but this sparse plate was pushing his patience. A growl from his stomach resonated the dungeon. Kíli took the spoon and examined the broth. _Not even a single piece of meat is present! _It was just like Rivendell and Rivendell was something he did not want to remember. There were more greens, and those false little red berries called tomatoes. _Yuck! _But alas, he was starving! And so he forced himself to eat: every single one of 'em. _"I will not have you wasting Mahal's blessing Kíli. Finish your food," reminded his Khagun. Oh mother, how I wish that you are actually here telling me that i'stead of this mind o' mine!_

Finished but not satisfied, he carefully placed the empty tray and used utensils by the entrance of his cell. He peered through the columns and found the elf that gave him food waiting on guard. He cleared his throat and then pointed to the bowl. The petal-cuddler approached him and then eyed the spotless tray. His, _or her_, eyes widened in surprised. Hmm, _I wonder why? The others most likely trashed their food and he or she – oh Mahal this is getting old – is expecting the same with me. Oh Durin, don't tell me I just missed something fun! _He smacked himself mentally: Oi, _I did, didn't I? _He sighed._ Oh well, I'm not that messed up in the head to pass up the good opportunity to eat. _In fact, he thought of another tactic: _I'll be nice is what I'll do. I'll make them warm up to me so I could request for some meat and not be denied! _He wouldn't even mind if the chicken was cold so long that he was served one. Fed up, he decided not to think about food anymore. _Not hungry anymore anyway. _Yet his persisting growling stomach said otherwise. _It's not the food I am hungry for. I miss my Khagun._

Kíli sat back down on his bed. He reached into his pocket and felt the familiar runestone: INIKHDÊ. _I have no plan of not returning to you Ma. _The stone had always brought him comfort. With it, he felt closer to home, Harn Baland. His uncle, Thorin, did not have a home. It was true that Kíli wanted to have an adventure but what he really hoped was to help his uncle get his home, Ghunum Bulnd, back. Thorin had been such a great uncle to Kíli, _my second father really_, and thought that helping him in this journey would be the best way to repay him for it. _Not to mention, Ered Luin's best archer was definitely needed for this trip_. He smirked.

Kíli rolled the stone in his hand and then went over the engraved script with a finger. Without thinking, he tossed it up once and caught it. Toss and catch. Up and down. The light of the Mirkwood dungeon illuminated his every action.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap-tap.

Footsteps.

He stole a glance through the columns and when he saw a strand of red hair, he looked back down. _It cannot be. Is it Tauriel? _He was tempted to look again but realized that his interest on her had been too obvious already. _Enough is enough. _Let the games begin.

Toss.

Catch.

Up and down his runestone went.

The figure stopped by his cell at the same time he caught and tried to hide his stone. He gulped. What harm was a quick peek going to do? _No. But – No! _Then she talked and Kíli taught he finally discovered his weakness. _I am ill with lovesickness! _But he must have none of that. _She's an elf. I'm a dwarf. We cannot be. _Yet had Kíli known a certain incident in his past, he would have thought otherwise.

It went like this.

* * *

><p>Fíli, the oldest son of Dís, daughter of Thráin, son of Thror, was merely of 10 years of age while Kíli, being 5 years younger than his brother, was 5 years old. Thorin out of the blue decided to take her sons along with him to the mines despite Dís's protest. Apparently, it was Fíli's request to come with him, and he conceded. Kíli meanwhile, ever so used to always having his brother around, cried until Fíli held him and the babe refused to just let go. Unable to pry off her baby's hands, Dís had but relented.<p>

"I'll keep them safe sister," Thorin told her.

"That I do not doubt, brother. But there is just something…" a feeling really, thought Dís. It was not a good one. It made her jumpy and made her want to throw up all the contents of her stomach. It was just like when she found out that her husband, Hedli, died in a battle with the orcs during a small mission. He was supposed to come back in three days, which was when Dís found out she was carrying another child! But he never got to find out and Dís thought of so many what ifs that day that would have made her husband's death evitable. Of course, no one could change what already happened. Or so she thought.

"We'll be back before sunset," said Thorin.

Dís ignored the protest of her everything, which was the biggest mistake of her life. She nodded and they left. _My sons._

The sun had set, and her boys were not home yet. Dís paced madly along the space by the entrance. When they come back, oh, will she give them a piece of her mind! But they did not. It was a bit longer than that and when they did return, her baby was…

Thorin was distraught. He didn't know how to tell his sister of the state of her youngest son. Kíli was too young to…

"Uncle!" Fíli, who held cuts and bruises himself, looked upon him with wide frightened eyes. He was still clutching the babe against his chest. _Kíli_.

They entered the house and were met with an angry Dís until she set her eyes upon her youngest son. A cry escaped her mouth. Fíli followed.

"Kíli! My son, why – how – Thorin!" She checked for her baby's pulse. Nothing. "No!"

Thorin looked down in shame. He left Fíli with Kíli for a moment to interrupt an argument between two other miners on the opposite side of the cave. On his way back, a dangerous quake occurred. It was strong enough to displace some rocks, and Thorin became momentarily separated from his nephews. He dug through rocks after rocks just to reach them. Kíli's cries echoed through the cave and it was what kept Thorin going. But then the cries stopped, and Thorin heart went with it. Finally, he reached his nephews who were cooped up inside a crevice. This meant that they were not directly hit by the rocks but, so why was Kíli still? Thorin dreaded as the realization hit: the babe, his nephew, suffocated.

Thorin's voice cracked as he explained all of this to Dís and ended with an "I am so sorry." He was about to place a hand on top of her shoulder as she sobbed but she evaded him.

"Don't touch me!"

Dís was a mess. She didn't know what to do. She prayed to Aulë to bring her baby back. He was their creator. Only he could bring her nadan back. She was turning hysterical and it was only a matter of time before she fainted. It was Thorin who caught her.

She was floating and searching. She didn't know what or who, but there was a pull and she followed it as if it was a string she was attached to. The current of the wind against her was strong as if she was forbidden to walk any further, but she persisted. Alas, everything stopped and she found herself at the mouth of a cave. She entered and was greeted by a large hall. A familiar babe's cry startled her and she ran towards it. She found herself standing at the source but was confused, because there was no child to be seen. A mysterious light shines upon her and when she followed it up, she gasped. There above her was a giant, holding the crying child in the palm of his hands.

"This nadan is too young to come here. A first." Aulë looked at the creation of his creation. It was wonderful and he felt very proud to touch one for the first time.

Finding the courage, Dís spoke, "What do you plan to do with him?"

Aulë made a sound similar to a weep but Dís did not know nor understand who she was speaking to and cowered in fear.

"The choice is not mine but llúvatar's. I have created life, which was never in my power in the first place. I can create and destroy but cannot give it."

Dís felt despaired for an unknown reason. Aulë continued, "Would you like to hold your son again?"

_My son. _Every memory she ever had came back to her all at once. _Kíli_. _Dead._

She cried as she held her hand out.

Kíli gave his mother a toothy smile. His cries had ceased when he finally saw a familiar face.

Dís eyed her child with so much love. If this was to be the last time, then she would cherish every moment. She blocked everything but the babe in her arms. Aulë's laugh reminded her of what was to happen however and she looked back up. His hand reached once again for Kíli and Dís, though she had held her son tightly, let go. Her son's life depended on llúvatar now.

Aulë lifted Kíli towards the light and waitied. "He has spoken. It seems your son has a strange fate ahead of him. It has been fixed."

Dís did not what he meant by those words so she waited.

"Your son will live, a rare gift. It will be a blessing and a curse among species. Ilúvatar has decided to bestow upon him immortality."

Dís gasped. An immortal dwarf was unheard of. Surely she heard wrong?

"Will you accept your son back?"

_What kind of question is that? Of course I – oh. _She realized that they were leaving the choice to her. The answer flowed easily from her mouth like a river's stream. She wanted her son to live and if immortality was the price, then so be it.

"Yes."

When Dís returned to the land of the living, the first thing she sought was her son's wellbeing. She lay on her bed and when she gained consciousness, saw Thorin with Kíli in his arms by the side of her bed. Fíli was lying beside her, his head on her elbow pit and his hands clutching onto her like a lifeline.

"We thought we lost the bought of you," whispered Thorin. He was very pale. Everyone was. "He's alive," he whispered.

Dís's eyes widened. _So it was real._

Thorin was in shock. He could not understand what just happened and Dís did not expect him to. She decided as well to not confide in him what had transpired between her and her creator. Thorin, she knew, would not believe her. No one will. _Not until they realized that he will outlive every dwarf before him._

And so Dís had decided, "We won't speak of this ever again."

Thorin, in his state of shock, couldn't agree more, "As you wish."

And so unbeknownst to all but the mother, Kíli, an immortal, lived like a dwarf that he is. The only thing he lacked was a decent beard. Dís was unsure but she thought Kíli's immortality might have been the cause to his other un-dwarfish traits. After all, no one knows but she.

And this was how a certain event ended and began. Alas, Kíli was still a dwarf mind you. He just lived longer than one. Nothing changed more or less.

* * *

><p>"The stone in your hand, what is it?"<p>

To Kíli, it was a harmless question. _Out of pure curiosity._ Well, he dared hope it was. _Besides Kíli, she actually made the first move this time! What kind of a nobledwarf are you if you do not respond? But she is an elf. Aye, I've completely turned bonkers haven't I? _Finally – _finally _– he looked her way and answered with what he thought sounded like the truth, "It is a talisman." Away he looked again to hide his smirk.

Silence. It seemed she was waiting for more clarification. _Got her hooked have I? _He had indeed_. No worries milady, you will totally get what you deserve! _

So he continued and looked darkly at her once more, "A powerful spell has upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone…" He shook his head to prolong the shock. _Wait for it, wait for it…_

_Boo! _He raised his hand that held the stone towards her face, "Will be forever cursed!"

Kíli looked at her deadly serious as he slowly pulled his hand back to his lap. The widening of her eyes - from shock or fright, probably both - meant that he completely got her fooled. To further the jest, Kíli refused to break his stare.

Tauriel's eyes shined through the darkness and Kíli grasped the opportunity provided to him to examine them.

_They are brighter than any jewel's light. They are most captivating. _As of the moment, he truly did sound like a lovesick fool. Frankly, he didn't care. He stopped listening to the warnings since she plagued his dreams last night.

Tauriel, however, after taking a step back and a moment to look at him, turned to leave. He mentally whooped knowing that he succeeded at fooling her once more but if the feeling of hurt was its prize then never again. _No wait! I'm sorry. _"Or not." _Mahal please make her stay. Kíli, why are you fraternizing with the enemy? Please shut up._ She paused so sudden and Kíli felt his heart swooped. "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token." He laughed to shake off the panic he felt at her sudden departure.

The silence that resumed was deafening and Kíli easily read the look on Tauriel's hairless face as she re-turn to him: confusion. _Have I finally ruined it? Wouldn't be the first. If he was Fíli then this would not have - _but then she smiled which enhanced further her already beautiful beardless face and he knew all was still well. _Ach, if none but dwarves hear my thoughts, they would be red and spew out smoke. _He turned somber, hoping that it would tell her that he was finally telling her the truth. "The rune stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

She neared his cell again and Kíli couldn't help but be amazed how easy it was for him to confide in her. "What promise?" _A pretty lassie elf, the first to pay me mind. _He did not count the Rivendell she-elf playing the harp nor the one he had mistaken for a female. Such memories never failed to remind him of embarrassment.

He gave her a sad smile, "That I would come back to her." She smiled and then looked down. "She worries." He tossed the stone again and caught it, "She thinks I'm reckless." The thoughts of his Khagun handing him the stone before he left her struck a hole in his heart. Sometimes, he wondered whether or not his mother paid him more attention than his brother. Fíli told him as a matter of fact that he too would pay more attention after the accident. Kíli begged his brother to expand on it, but Fíli left it at that. That was the only time his brother did not succumb to his pleas.

Again, Tauriel's voice brought him out of his rumination, "Are you?" _She is my bell in a room full of noise. _She was still looking at the floor when she said it. _Can't you please look at me? _As if she heard him, she met his eyes again and he grinned.

"Nah." _Maybe. _He tossed the stone but failed to catch it. It bounced off of his hand and out through the columns. _Khagun! _Tauriel caught it with her foot and unable to not trust anyone with his stone, he stood up abruptly with hope of retrieving it. _Too late. _Tauriel picked it up before he could and brought it up to the light. She eyed its carving. _I do admire you and trust you with my life since you saved me once but that is only I. _Kíli did not know whether or not the elf trusted him to give back his most cherished possession. After all, he did lie about not having anything. _Well it wasn't as if it was in my trousers! _He looked in the direction of the stone and heard the noise, "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there."

She gave a him look of pride, a reflection of what she felt of this certain elven tradition, "It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; the Feast of Starlight." She paced away from him and Kíli once again had no choice but to admire her back. A portion of her long hair was braided intricately._ I do hope she had done it herself. It won't do to find out she is with another if I hope to court her. _If it will ever reach to that that is. He was being obvious again by admiring her from afar. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves loves best the light of the stars."

He imagined the stars that watched over them during their journey, "I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." _For they actually were. _This he thought until _her_.

"It is memory!" It was obvious that she disagreed, she being surprised at his confession just as he was. _Like you are to me_. _Maybe one day, you could make me see and believe that. Could there be a time for us? _"Precious and pure." She breathed as she looked down at the stone in her hand, "Like your promise." With an open hand, she held it for him to take.

He looked down at it then searched her face to see if it was a trick. _No it's not. Just take the stone. She won't pull back. _He did so and looked up at her again. It was a start. _Of friendship, of our tale. _He felt once more the familiar stone in his hand. _I have you again by my side Khagun. _He thought Tauriel was done when she turned around. "I have walked there sometimes," apparently not. _If this is what prison feels like, then I could live in it forever. _"Beyond the forest and up into the night." She was more open than any of the other elves and he wondered why. _Maybe she feels it too. Oh please Kíli, stop the dreaming already. _Ignoring reality temporarily, he held on to her words like a bee to its nest. "I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air." She was very passionate when she spoke of the outside world and Kíli realized it was filled with longing. _You too long for an adventure like me, don't you Tauriel?_

He smiled. _A story for a story – only for you milady. _"I saw a fire moon once." She turned around and Kíli boldly welcomed the pretty sight. _I'll never get tired of ye. _"It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin," here she sat on the stairway close to his cell, entranced by his tale. _I hope my voice is as fair as I find yours milady. _He couldn't help it; he lost himself to the reminiscing too, "They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you…" _Aye, I truly do. _He hoped he flattered her with the truth._ But will you come with me?_

Their night remained undisturbed and had he not reminded her of the party, Kíli assumed that Tauriel would gladly stay there and listen for more. He decided right then and there to fulfill her unsaid request for the next time they see each other again. _I hope it soon._

Unfortunately for Kíli, _it_ wouldn't be for many days from now.

And Kíli, being the unlikely dwarf that he was, did a lot of thinking and rethinking during those days.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**Khuzdul…**

**Onuzn = Enemy**

**Khagun = Mother**

**Harn Baland = The Blue Mountains also known as Ered Luin**

**Ghunum Bulnd = The Lonely Mountain also known as Erebor**

**Nadan = child**


	3. Captured in Mirkwood Day 4

A/N: So, I did say that I would do everything in Kíli's perspective… well I already broke that by doing Dís's and a little of Thorin's and a little of Fíli's perspectives in the previous chapter. I promise, I will do majority of my chapters from Kíli's perspective unless necessarily otherwise: like this one. I just couldn't resist!

Change of timeline: In the movie, we see Tauriel reporting to Thranduil about "clearing the forest" after capturing the dwarves. Well this will be the same report, just not right after capturing the dwarves.

So background story: Tauriel has come back from another forest patrol and is to report to the King.

**Captured in Mirkwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 (August 11)<strong>

It was time to report to the king once more about the state of the forest. It, _Mirkwood being_, made her sick. It was not what it used to be, so much green and full of light. Now poisoned with darkness, Mirkwood was haunted by shadows and of the like. _We battle with spiders in the present and they grow bolder. What more will come?_ Tauriel stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?"

She frowned. _I only just arrived. _Unless, the question was not directed at her? _Oh well. _She walked forward. "I was coming to report to you." _We can do this Tauriel._ She knew that what she was about to say would only add to the king disappointment._ Brace yourself._

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past?"

She bowed rather ungracefully, unable to help it. _I am tired. _"We cleared the forest as ordered my lord," she paced to show her discomfort, "but more spiders keep coming up from the south." She couldn't help it. She actually approached her king, "They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur, if we could kill them at their source –" only to be berated ergo.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task."

_Still, _"And when we drive them off, what then?" Back to pacing madly, Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Will they not spread to other lands?" She asked in a matter-of-fact manner. _I just want them gone and never bother anyone ever again. _If this was done, then the heaviness that clouded over them shall disappear.

The king, not bothered by her attitude or, if he was, then did a good job at masking it said, "Other lands are not my concern."

A pause.

_Why? How can you say that? _Tauriel looked disbelievingly at her king. _Are we not part of this world?_

"The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure." King Thranduil snapped his neck to the right.

Tauriel bowed in surrender, knowing that anything more she say would never reach him – would never make him see. _He won't listen Tauriel. Best leave while he is distracted. _Having heard enough, she turned to leave. It was time to check on her prisoners.

"Legolas said you fought well today." His tone was different somewhat, which made her stop. It was much kinder and Tauriel hoped, one that reflected how proud he was at her job. It reminded her of 600 years ago when she was taken in by him, cared for and protected from the orcs that killed her odhrillath. He treated her like his daughter and it was Legolas, his son, who she grew alongside with; though the prince was already thousands of years older than she was.

At one time, she thought the king truly cared for her like his own hên. She had mistakenly called him "Ada" once; his eyes widened at it but did not correct her. Years passed and she grew closer to reaching a hundred years of age. Thranduil started seeing her less and she grew confused about her ada's slowly growing absence. She finally found out why one day albeit accidentally, when she was on her way to see him and was about to round a corner.

Two lady elves were talking indiscreetly behind her back. "If I were the king, I would never have treated her as such. She would have been shown her place right away, not just now! Pe-channas! That's what she is!"

She felt betrayed and ashamed but most of all, lonely. Consequently, never did Tauriel call her king "father" after that, not even in her own mind. She hardened her heart, though Legolas could sometimes bring it out. She would always be thankful for his presence during those moments. Overall, she made sure that whatever she did, she worked hard for. She did not want others to think that the king favoured her above them. _Maybe once. _Thus, Tauriel was very proud of her accomplishment. _I am Captain of the Guard. _No one believed she could do it at her young age. Obviously, she proved them wrong.

She smiled at Thranduil who smiled back, "He's grown very fond of you." _What? _How did this become about Legolas?

"I assure, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as not more than a Captain of the Guard." She looked down. _Like I think of him as the prince. _She trusted him to always have her back in battle. As what can be said about the reverse, it was her job. Trusted or not, she had to. And will.

"Perhaps he did once. Now I'm not so sure."

She opened her mouth at his remark. _It cannot be! _She did not know what to say, she realized. _I don't know of my feelings yet… _but then she remembered her king's ill treatment of her from way back. "I do not think that you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Elf." Yet she knew even this was a poor excuse. She only wanted to hear an acceptance from him – _and permission –_ if that was possible. Tauriel had worked very hard in climbing her way to the top, one being the Captain of the Guard. She was not low per se, just not a…princess! _Yes, that's it. Only a princess is meant for a prince. _She hated to put words into someone else's mouth.

She bet the king merely did not like her for his son but nonetheless, agreed with her excuse, "No, you are right, l would not." She averted her eyes. _Of course. _She could hear him thinking, _Believe what you will and if that is that, then so be it. _"Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

She felt a loss at what could have been. An order is an order. Her duties came first and above all. Strange fates some elves have and Tauriel now saw herself as one of them. _That is that then. _Had she actually felt something for the prince, she would have been more devastated. _Maybe King Thranduil already knew…but why bring it up? _The answer was simple: Legolas. _Do not give him hope where there is none. _It was a warning. _A too early one. _But did she not have a choice? _You have already made a choice Tauriel, the minute you sprouted out that excuse. _True, she had made it already. Since so, there was no need to dwell further. She hardened her heart once more. _And now, I will follow it._

"What of the dwarves Tauriel?" Again, Thranduil rarely called her by her name. _It was always Captain._

"I will see to them now," she did not glance back when she left.

* * *

><p>On her round to check on the prisoners, she started with the scariest dwarf. This one had a partial bald spot on his head and when she neared him, he but glared at her menacingly. Not to mention, growled! Unafraid, she passed by him with a hum. Next was the oldest dwarf with the unkempt unbraided beard. He, well, silently ignored her so she moved on to the one with the big nose. He was dosing and snoring and she found it rude to wake him so she crept away silently. The one she saw after him was with braided eyebrows. <em>Dear Valar, how does it stay up? <em>It was rude to stare so she left him too after a quick glance. Next was one with purple ribbons tying his braids, who none but stared at her wide-eyed. The staring was making her uncomfortable so she left after clearing her throat. _Oof_, dwarf after another was making her dizzy. She went through the dwarf with the pincher-looking mustache then the dwarf whose son Legolas insulted; next was the dwarf with an axe on his head and another with a hat after he; next was the biggest one and right after he was supposedly their leader presumed she, but Thranduil ordered for him to be off limits: _"He will not be forced but will come to us at his will," said the king_. Finally, there were only two left: the golden-haired dwarf and the beardless – _almost _– one. Thinking no better of it, Tauriel saw the golden haired first. His was the closer cell anyway_. It makes sense._

Again, Tauriel was ignored – "My brother, how is he?" – or not.

She looked back at him, "Who is your brother?" She tried to think of another golden haired dwarf or another with a similar braided moustache. No one came to mind.

"Kíli," he said.

Oh. _It was the dwarf whom I saved. _"The youngest one?"

The dwarf sighed tiredly, "Aye, how is he?"

Since she had not seen Kíli in two days, she couldn't know. _But what answer to give? Hmm… _"He is … well last I spoke with him. Very odd he was." _Reckless_, she meant to say.

The dwarf squinted, "How so?"

It was protocol to not mention the state of a prisoner to another but Tauriel ignored it this once because it was obvious that the dwarf genuinely worried for his brother, "He's the only one to actually tell me something." _Actually, he was cheeky and asked me to check his trousers – well, implied. _She grew warm at the memory and cleared hear throat to shake it off.

Oblivious to her thoughts, the golden-haired dwarf panicked and said, "What did he tell you? Oh, I'm gonna –"

Tauriel's brow rose at that, "Just some tales of your journey Master Dwarf."

At this, he heaved in relief, "Oh Kíli, only you."

Wanting to check on the last dwarf so she could retire early, she made to leave, "Unless there is something you would like to confess to me Master Dwarf, that would put you and your company in better light?"

He scoffed, a reaction she had foreseen, "Go elf. You'll get nothing from me."

She frowned. _I spoke very nicely and was disrespected. _"Pity, dwarf." She turned to leave. _One more and you're free to do anything you wish Tauriel. Rest. _She hurried her steps toward Kíli's cell and she found him again, playing toss-and-catch with his stone.

"I would think you have learned your lesson from the last time, Kíli." She frowned.

He turned around so suddenly that he, again, almost missed the catch. "Aye, I was wondering when I would see – wait, did you just call me by my name?"

Feeling her cheeks flame, Tauriel answered him deadpan, "I did."

Unlike her, the dwarf noticeably blushed, "Oh well…Did not expect it, is all. How'd ya know?"

Releasing a breath, Tauriel recalled the incident and explained, "Your brother yelled it when a spider caught you - "

"Oi, no spider caught me. I caught myself a spider!"

_The cheek._ "Of course. That you did." She sighed. _I'm tired. This is what you get when you think of your past: a giant headache. _She sat on the stairway again not knowing why she felt the want to stay.

"You alright, Tauriel?"

Her name escaped his lips so very carefully, as if he wanted to make sure he pronounced it right. She tensed and turned around abruptly to face him, "How do you know my name, dwarf?"

Kíli grinned, "Glad I got it right then. The blonde-elf, Leggylass was it?" She released a snort at her friend's mutated name. Kíli's nose scrunched as if he hated it, "Well anyway, I heard him call you that."

_Hmm_, "But I don't recall –" Then she remembered the night they captured the dwarves and her out-of-the-blue conversation with Legolas about a certain tall dwarf. Again, Tauriel hoped her cheeks remained white.

"Man agoreg Tauriel?" she mumbled.

"What?"

She ducked, "Nothing." And then, realizing how like a fool she was acting, she straightened. "I best be going dwarf."_ Why do I act so defensively against a naug?_

"Already? But I thought I would grant you a story again!" Kíli puffed and pouted. _So like a child. Well, he is the youngest is he not? How young? _"If you're wondering, I went past maturity 37 years ago."

She was not going to reveal her surprise; not going to reveal it at all. A twitch of her brow was all he was getting from her. Pretending to be disinterested, she remarked, "Oh?"

Kíli proudly held his chest, "Aye! Lived a good 77 years milady." His eyes went so wide at the slip. She too was caught off guard.

_I've never been called a lady. _"That's captain to you, Kíli." He looked so shocked that Tauriel couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his dôl again. _What now?_

"Are, are you telling me that you're," Kíli sputtered, "a man?"

_Excuse me? _Tauriel stood up so fast, forgetting all the grace that was supposed to be an elf, "I am a lady thank you very much!" Now this, this was the first time she called herself a lady. _I was supposed to say a woman._

Kíli was breathing so hard, "Oh, oh good." He shuddered, which she found funny. _What kind of reaction was that? _"Well," he was still breathing. "Wow," still trying to catch his breath. "Ohhhhkay, let's start over shall we?"

She casted him a condescending look, "We never started anything dwarf." He became downcast and her forehead wrinkled. That reaction was not what she aimed for. _Did he not get that as my attempt at humour? _Moreover, it was a mistake on her part but did he not think she enjoyed listening to his stories? _Therefore we have started something but so what? _Another protocol: do not get close to prisoners. She was only supposed to interrogate him like the others but that did not happen. _Why is that? Man cerig, Tauriel? _Unable to handle any more confusion, she finally stated, "You said you've got another tale?" She was so tired.

Kíli, though still obviously put off, was able to give her a small smile, "Aye. Well, where did I leave off?"

Remembering his tale all too well, she answered, "The fire moon and then, after that? Nothing." _Was there more? It would be nice to hear of it._

"Nothing?" He gave a dramatic gasp, "No, no, no! There's everything!" Tauriel slightly shook her head. _How funny._ "Alright, I'll tell you about," he paused to think, "A dwarf archer! Aye, would that be of interest to you?"

Why would he even ask? 'S not he would not tell it if she said no. _Though I won't lie; his mysteries have caught my interest from the start. _Tauriel smiled at him, "Why not?" It was not an outright yes but an invitation. She decided then that rest could wait.

He raised his hands in victory, "His name was – uh – Dwarf the Archer, the greatest of his kind. He's got brown hair and the grandest of beards."

She opened her mouth to say that it did not make sense for a dwarf to play with a bow but Kíli was telling his tale so fast.

"He was trained by a master and over time, this dwarf exceeded his master's skills. But aye, he's very modest you know, got himself lots of friends. Anyway, ahem, the student and the master started with paper targets on trees but soon, it became clear to the dwarf's unc-ahh master that he needed to be presented with moving targets and a new bow. It was his second most cherished possession, next to uhh-"

That's it, she's had enough! _This is a lie. _"I need to go. Goodbye Kíli." She didn't care if her tone hurt him. If there was anything she detested above all – _even greater than spiders_ – it would be a liar.

"Wait!"

She paused from leaving. _What say you Master Dwarf? _"Umm, my apologies. I should not have kept you from resting. This dwarf archer has the keenest eyes but he failed to notice a lady so exhausted right under his nose." He exhaled and bowed.

Suddenly, all the gaps made sense. Tauriel opened her mouth again but she did not know what to say! She was rendered completely speechless. Fortunately, Kíli's head was still down so he remained oblivious to her dilemma. "Well, where is your grand beard then?" It was the most foolish thing she said! _And thoughtless. Pretty much impulsive! _But it did the trick: Kíli laughed so hard after that and it continued until he was finally out of her earshot.

_Valar, e orchal be Nogoth!_

Tauriel found herself hesitant to resting, afraid of what dream would welcome her tonight. She shook her head. _No, meeting twice with a dwarf won't suddenly make him enter your dreams._ Especially a dwarf who does not fit with anything elvish. _Yet he told you of his choice of weapon: a bow. That in itself was un-dwarvish!_

"Tauriel." _Legolas!_

She was suddenly reminded of Kíli's _Leggylass _that her face had to be more strained than usual. "Prince," as she called him, to which he frowned at.

"Mas ledhiach?"

"Im penorven Legolas."

"Ahh," he smiled at her and she grimaced back, "Hodo vae Tauriel."

"Le hannon." Like last time, she tried to flee from him. It was not like she was caught – _There was nothing to be caught!_

"Oltho vae ne fuin hen!"

She smiled. _Kíli. _Her eyes widened – she did not just think of that!

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Sindarin…**

**Odhrillath = Parents**

**Hên = Child**

**Ada = father**

**Pe-channas! = Idiot!**

**Man agoreg Tauriel? = What did you do?**

**Naug = Dwarf**

**Dôl = head**

**Man cerig, Tauriel? = What are you doing, Tauriel?**

**Valar, e orchal be Nogoth! = Valar, he is quite tall for a dwarf!**

**Mas ledhiach? = Where are you going?**

**Im penorven Legolas = I am tired Legolas.**

**Hodo vae Tauriel = Rest well Tauriel.**

**Oltho vae ne fuin hen!**** = May you dream well!**


	4. Captured in Mirkwood Day 5

A/N: I'm trying to think loads of ways for our couple to get closer (emotionally) without getting closer (physically)… so I need some angst! But first, we need a foundation of conversations… and ironically, a little bit of action. A sorta fluff ahead my readers!

**Captured In Mirkwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5 (August 12)<strong>

For days Kíli had been trying to suck up to the elves that brought him food, but that was just the problem: elves. There wasn't a single regular elf to his cell but Tauriel so far and Kíli surmised there would never be one. He felt miserable and well, restless. _How are the others? My brother? Uncle? _Mahal, how long till they leave this place? He tried keeping track of the hours but he lost count a long time ago. _When Tauriel returns, I will ask her! Durin's day won't be in a while, but it's not like we will reach the mountain in a single cold moon either._

"Naug!" Barked an elf.

Kíli looked hopeful at him, but seeing that it was a different Khulm –_never-ending elves_ – deflated, "You're not Nà."

The insulted elf scrunched his nose, "No I am not!"

"Fine, then I'll name you Pà," retorted Kíli, which made the elf froze. _Can one of you just speak me your name so that I can put my plan into action?_

"It's time for bath," he just answered.

Kíli smelled himself. _Aye, couldn't agree more! _He imagined what Mirkwood's bathhouse would be like. _Will it even compare the fountain in Rivendell?_ The answer to this question was another disappointment for the room he was shoved into was not grand at all, made solely to serve its purpose. _What about my clothes? I was not given any change… _At the far end were two wooden half-tubes from which water gushed onto the floor in a soothing manner. _Not bad, though I prefer baths. _Kíli started with removing the clasp on his hair. Unlike the others, his hair did not really contain braids. It was not long enough like Fíli, though it was still possible. He did try, but the end result was undesirable, which his brother teased him about for many months.

He started removing his garb, piece by piece. First was boots, then his bracers. Next was his coat. He was about to remove his robe when the door re-opened and a familiar golden haired dwarf was rudely, like he, shoved in.

"Oi, watch it elf!"

_Fíli. My brother! _Kíli all but ran and tackled him to the ground, "Fee!"

"Oomph! Wha- Kee, is that you?" His brother immediately grabbed him and started checking him for any signs of maltreatments. "Khâzash! You're ok?"

His cheeks were pressed in between his brother's palms when he managed a "How" _are you here?_

"Hmm?" Satisfied, Fíli finally released him. "The red-haired elf said it was time for bath. She brought me here. Oh that reminds me, I've got our clothes by the way." Speaking of which, he took two pairs of wet garbs from under his bum. He dropped it when Kíli tackled him, "Bummer!"

Kíli did not register anything after Fíli's announcement of the red-haired elf. _Tauriel! _He immediately took the wet garbs from his brother and ran towards the door.

"Kee, wait!" Kíli was after all partially undressed, which he had seemed forgotten.

Ignoring Fíli's shout, he stumbled to open the door and peeked. He found Tauriel posted on the side, high on alert. When she finally looked at him, both her eyes widened. He grinned, "Where's my elf?"

"Your elf?" She did not look away but stared at him funnily. He wondered why and looked down, _Oh. _Well, at least he was not half-naked. He was still covered!

"Aye! My guard," he rephrased. _Where's Pà?_

"Your guard?" she repeated.

"Tauriel!" He forced himself to not whine because seriously, he was supposed to be a mature dwarf!_ I do not whine._

Tauriel chuckled and 'twas the first he heard. "He's been assigned to another. I told him I could manage two dwarves."

"Captain, am I successful at softening –"

"Kíli!"

He did not get to finish and was irritated. He immediately frowned upon his brother who was with wide confused eyes. "What?" he asked him. Then, as if suddenly out of trance, he managed a "Brother I-" _can explain_, horrified. He closed his mouth and excused himself from Fíli. _I need to do what he expected me to do._ Silently this time, he handed the wet garbs to Tauriel, who he did not even once look at.

"It is good that I brought extras then," she handed Kíli two new dry set of clothes. "Be quick," she ordered.

"Thanks," he mumbled and ran back in.

"Kíli," stated his brother sternly.

He knew it all too well. It meant he did not like nor approve what he just did. _It's not as if I did anything out of the ordinary! _But the way he was acting however, the avoidance from the topic said otherwise. Kíli knew his feelings for Tauriel – _or maybe elves in general – _was unnatural. _It's not as if I can't help it. Our feud has gone far longer than necessary._ Setting the dry clothes far away from the trickling water, Kíli started to undress the rest of his clothing.

"Kee, had I not seen the way you acted in Rivendell, I would have reacted worse. You and the elves, I just don't understand."

_Neither do I brother, _"Just let it be."

Fíli choked in protest, "Let it be? Do you hear yourself? If Unc-Thorin sees you, he'll give you a good scolding!" He shivered, "And literally knock your head to put back some sense into it!"

Kíli ignored his brother as he stepped under the wooden tap, he thought the water would be cold but it was not. _Warm. _He rushed even though he knew he should take his time. Tauriel after all provided him this time with his brother. _But I cannae talk about this right now. _He closed his eyes.

"Kee, talk to me."

He sighed, "You act as if I kissed an orc brother!"

Fíli snorted unceremoniously, "No brother. But I bet you think about kissing that _elf_!"

Within reach, Kíli shoved his brother's shoulder, "Oi! I do not!" _I haven't thought that far! _Uncomfortable and embarrassed, he said, "Can we please not talk about this anymore? I would like to know what is going on!"

Fíli sighed in resignation but glared at him, "This is not over Kee. Anyway, about that, I'm as clueless as you are. Tell me, are you alone in your cell too?"

A noise outside alerted both of them and two elven voices can be heard. Kíli realized one belonging to Tauriel. As for the other… _Maybe Pà is back. _Realizing that they should be silent, Kíli signed to his brother in Iglishmêk, 'Yes_'._

'What do you think happened to Bilbo?'

'I don't know. I hope for his safety. He is our only hope.'

'What do you think happened to uncle?'

'If he is as we know him, he would never tell anything to the elven king. He must also be a prisoner like us. Fee, how are we going to escape?'

Fíli raised his eyebrow, 'I am glad to know your infatuation with the elf has not dulled your desire to leave.'

Kíli struck his right fist to his left palm. 'Fíli,' he warned to which his brother only smirked at.

There were no more voices. _I hope Tauriel is alone again. _

Three knocks resounded on the door. _A warning._

Kíli looked alarmingly at Fíli, 'Do you think they'll barge in here if we take longer?'

Fíli did not sign back, "I'm not risking it!"

Immediately, the brothers hurried their bathing, though Kíli took his time with the soap. _I wonder if Tauriel uses the same - bad thought! _He cleared his throat. Next is some type of oil and he could only guess it was for the hair. Fíli avoided it but Kíli shrugged and tried it, _what's the harm? _But like the saying, curiosity did kill the cat and let's just say that Fíli was awarded with another event to tease Kíli with.

Finally finished, Kíli caught his brother's stare and asked, "What now?"

Fee just pointed to his hair in silence.

"What about it?"

"It glows," he whispered.

"What? Hair does not glow brother!" _I won't look. _But it did not mean he could not touch it. _Soft. _What's wrong with it? He was too afraid to look.

"It shines," tried Fíli again.

Kíli took a couple strands of his hair and stared at them in horror. _No! _

"Kee, you've an elvish hair!" Fíli was heaving and Kíli knew all too well what it meant.

"Don't you dare," he warned.

"Wahhhhh! Hahahahahahah!" _Too late. _

Kíli wanted to tackle his brother again but knew Tauriel was getting impatient. _Oh no! I can't let her see me like this! _"Fíli, hurry up and dressed! I need you to request for a cover!"

Fíli was still laughing and Kíli knew it would take some time for his brother to stop. That was not the end of their – or rather his brother's – fun however.

"This, this is preposterous!" exclaimed an indignant Fíli as he held up their supposedly change of clothes: two overall button-suits, brown trousers, and undergarments.

"Better this than naked Fee," remarked he.

"But it's too long!"

"Not for me," he said contently, finally happy that his height made him win over Fíli for the first time. _It had to be with elven clothing though?_ Quickly putting on the new set of garb, Kíli couldn't help but feel chillier than usual. "Just fold them!" he said over his brother's dilemma but Fíli was already doing that.

"I look silly!"

He waited as his brother finally folded his trousers at the length he was comfortable with.

"Ok, I am do –"

Irritated, Kíli squinted at his brother again. "What?" he barked.

"Buaahhahahahah! Where's ma? Oh Mahal, Kee!"

Tired at being his brother's laughingstock, Kíli went ahead and walked out of the door. Unfortunately, he opened the door at the same time Tauriel was about to knock and he found himself en face with her. The elf-maiden's eyes, like his brother, widened and she blinked a couple of times. He stepped aside so that she could see his brother trying to support himself behind him, "Can you please gag his mouth on the way back?" _Mahal, why do these things happen to me? _

Tauriel was still silent however and when he turned to her again, he found her still looking at him. But then she seemed to snap out of whatever it was – _I'll think about what it meant later – _and darted her eyes to her brother. Finally, she spoke, "I didn't bring a gag," which sounded all too automated to him.

Kíli grunted and crossed his arms. The action caused a portion of his short hair to slide in front of his shoulder and Tauriel followed it with her eyes. Had he not been so mad at his brother, he would have thought her momentarily enraptured. Alas, it was not yet the time.

He nodded to his brother, "Well, I'll turn around and you can silence him. I'll carry him too to ease the burden."

Tauriel was still uncommunicative and Kíli realized she had still not removed her eyes from his _mistake_…Fuming, he marched past her, foot stomping and waited outside the bathroom and for Tauriel to extract Fíli. When his brother was finally out and she, finally had a hand on each of them and led them by their shoulders, Kíli took the closeness as an opportunity again to elbow his cruel brother.

"Ouch!" _Suits you right!_

"Stop it you two," spoke Tauriel who seemed to have finally regained herself.

"I told you to gag him," mumbled Kíli who continued to glare at his brother.

"Tell me she-elf," started Fíli to which Kíli grunted. _Her name is Tauriel! _"Doesn't my brother look like your kind?"

They, or rather she, paused in their tracks.

"Buaahahahaha!"

Kíli was so red in the face.

"Tell me she-elf." _Uhh!_

They started walking again.

"Is he ugly or is he handsome?"

Again, they stopped.

"Fíli!" He felt too warm. _No. _In fact, he was burning!

"Huahahahahaahah! Bahahhah"

Kíli was thankful that they were alone in the halls. _Mahal, spare me please! _He looked up at Tauriel to plead the same but was surprised to find a pale hue of rose flushing her cheeks. He did a double take and then discreetly smiled at her. He was rewarded with a deeper shade! _Huh. If this is to be her reaction just from I taking a bath with that elven oil then I think I now know what my new habit shall be. _

And for this reason, Kíli for once did not mind that he was object of his brother's unfunny amusement. He was satisfied to know that, his current state at the moment was, an apple to a special someone's eye: _Tauriel_.

They dropped off his brother first to his cell, "Will there be another bath like this she-elf?"

Tauriel was about to answer him but Kíli beat her to it, "I believe that will be my calling brother."

Fíli huffed and then laughed.

"Hey Kíli, ask the elf if she likes your scented hair! Muahahahaha!"

Their walk back to his cell was torturously slow and silent.

Finally behind bars again, Kíli sighed in relief. _What a day! _"Tauriel!" he needed to clarify something with her before she leaves.

Tauriel stopped but did not turn around. _Such beautiful long hair... the oil must let it so that it doesn't get in the way during battle. _"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me see my brother." _Even though I never requested it. _

"I thought you hated it?" Still, she did not look back.

"Aye, but I appreciate it nonetheless. Thank you."

Her shoulders relaxed, showing him that the tension was slowly subsiding. _I'm glad. But oh brother o' mine, you will pay for this torture! _"Tauriel?"

"Yes Kíli?"

"We will never speak of this again."

She finally faced him tight lipped, "Nai."

It sounded as if she said "Nay" but Kíli noticed her careful pronunciation and from this, he was able to distinguish the reply to be in her elven-tongue. She left then and Kíli readily collapsed on his bed. _Aside from my brother, t__his elf would be the death of me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Sindarin...**

**Naug = Dwarf**

**Khuzdul...**

**Khulm = Elf**

**Khâzash = Brother**

**Nai = May it be (I interpreted this as a Yes/Agreed)**


	5. Captured in Mirkwood Days 8 and 11

A/N: Well this took some time… Anyway, I am skipping days again! I was thinking, maybe I should start accepting prompts of what you would like to see here. I've got multiple days left before the Company escapes Mirkwood. Thus, so long as the prompts fit this story and characters, I'll give it a go…

**Captured In Mirkwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8 (August 15)<strong>

Kili paced impatiently in his cell. The last elf to enter his temporary home was one he named Zà and he hoped that right after him, this whole never-ending elvish cycle reverts and he'll see Bà again. _When will we get out? Uncle will never speak. None of us will so that means never. _"Uhh!"

"I see a bad cloud has befallen you Kíli."

_Tauriel. _She held a playful smirk but Kíli did not find the heart to be the same at the moment. _I haven't any meat in days. Your kind but you have treated me like filth. __**"**_Rasup ogamut men," he spat.

Her forehead wrinkled as she blinked in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Oh? I believe you do." _Please, when will you release us? Durin's day won't be long forever!_

She straightened then, a sign that meant she understood that he was not in the best-est of mood. She masked her features too: gone was the smile she always shown him for the past three moons. _Hmm, I wonder what this cold Tauriel is like. _"I am here to investigate why you have been naming my guards." _Very straight to the point Captain._

Kíli, realizing that he gets to act a prisoner in actuality this time, played along, "Ho, it took them this long to realize this 'aven't they?"

"Answer the question!" A pause, "Kíli." It seemed she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Kíli sighed, _As you wish. _"Aye, forgive me Tauriel." She relaxed a bit, but was still tenser in front of him than usual. "I was hoping to get to know more elves during our stay here." He looked to see if he had successfully caught her sense of humour but when she did not laugh, he deflated. "I just wanted to get some meat!" _There, you got a confession from one of your prisoners. What say you to that?_

Right on cue, another elf approached them with his probably meatless dinner. Forgetting Tauriel for a moment, Kíli eyed him with excitement but it was not because he was bringing his food. It was more about checking to see if it was Bà as he had hoped or not. And to his surprise, it actually was! Which meant that it took exactly seven days for each elf to do their rounds of checking prisoners before repeating. The only exception to the formula was Tauriel.

Kíli turned to Tauriel with a giant smile and whether it piqued her curiosity or not, he did not know. All he knew was that the minute he turned, she too did and talked to Bà, in her elvish tongue. Bà nodded and Tauriel left without a second glance. This left Kíli bereft, _I had to go open my tongue and curse her…well, it wasn't a curse but tis the same! _He waited for the elf to bring him his food, "Thank you Bà."

Bà, like Tauriel, blinked at him and then surprisingly the both of them, bowed at him. _All hope is not lost it seems. _But the happiness did not last long once Kíli remembered Tauriel and he eyed his wholly green food in distaste. He dives for the broth first and finished it in a single gulp.

"You could have just asked you know, we would've understood."

"Tauriel!" The pretty lass had a smirk on her unmasked face and Kíli thought that the stars were reachable again. He could have stared at her face for the rest of the evening but his eyes were meant to be caught by something else that night; something, which she held on her hand: a tray filled with – "Meat!"

Kíli rushed to the bars the minute Tauriel opened them. He couldn't wait, not this time. And he was sure it was another protocol breached but Tauriel did not say anything, another sign Kíli hoped that implied her heart growing soft for him.

If Kíli was not overly excited for the food on her hand, he would have noticed the smoothness of her skin when his hands brushed with her for a moment while grabbing the tray from them. Alas, he seemed to be missing a lot lately when it comes to food...maybe next time.

_Mahal, what did I do to deserve this? _Kíli eyed the well-cooked chicken breast on his plate and held it as if it was a fragile gem. _It is actually warm! _He took the first bite and savored, "Thank you Tauriel." His mouth was still full when he spoke. _Manners be forgotten when this may be his last to taste meat!_

Tauriel shook her head, smiling while meeting his eyes, "You're welcome. Will this stop you naming my guards?"

Kíli took a sip of water when he answered, "Depends. Will you be serving me food from now on?"

"Are you bribing me Master Dwarf?"

_S'not like I can't dream Tauriel. _Besides, Kíli knew she had other duties besides visiting him every night. And those consisted of patrolling the forest and ridding them of spiders and other poisons. Nonetheless, he had to try, "Is it working?"

Tauriel sighed as she mumbled something.

"What?" _I wonder if anyone could teach me some phrases in Sindarin. I cannot see uncle doing it but if there was another who'd know, maybe Balin. Surely he'd caught some elvish phrases throughout his much more aged life._

"I said Valar help me if we're to keep you here forever."

Kíli grabbed another bite of his chicken and smirked, "Catch yourself a dwarf and it'll be hard to be rid of 'im." He winked, "Though no offense. If I could change our circumstance, I would." _Just the way we met where it was I who swept you off your feet and not the other way around._

"Oh I bet you would."

He burped and Tauriel's nose twitched, "I bet Leggylass never did that!"

Tauriel's lips thinned, "He's a prince."

That was news to him. _So I am battling a prince for my lady's affections. _"So? I'm –" _a prince too _but he realized that saying it out loud might give away what may be a crucial information so he finished with "a dwarf."

"Thand, that you are." She took the tray from him and once again, their hands brushed. This time, Kíli took note of it. _Such smooth skin for someone who yielded weapons and fought for years. Wait, how old is she exactly? That of my own confession was never reciprocated. Mahal, elves live forever don't they? _This meant that whatever Kíli was feeling and doing, it really got to stop. _No. It isn't as if she's falling for me. She is anything but foolish, anything but me. That's right! She will never fall for a dwarf. _With this in mind, Kíli's dilemma was resolved; but then why did his heart lurch at the thought? _She is far far away from me._

Kíli followed Tauriel when she left his cell. He leaned agaisnt the columns the same way he did that first night he got captured. His mind left him and he brushed – _caught my finger on - _the tail of her unbraided hair before she was fully out of his reach, "Tauriel."

She turned ever so graceful, "Yes?"

_Why are you so far away? _"Can you tell me more about the starlight?"

He was awarded, unbeknownst to him, her rarest smile, "Maybe. Will you tell me more of your journey?"

It was only fair. _A tale for a tale. _"Aye, I will."

"Then I will see you again Master Dwarf."

_Haven't you already? _"And when is that, Captain?" He realized then that she might be away for a while. _What's that rotten king making her do? Hold it Kíli. She wouldn't want you speaking of her King in such manner. But he is such a beardless haughty King!_ _And with reason – better remember that._

"If I do my task properly, soon."

"I shall wait then."

"Not for long Kíli." She started walking. Her pretty auburn hair swayed and followed her every step. _Such long hair…it must be a sign of beauty. _Kíli shan't stare but stopping him from doing it required his own inexistence. _An impossible feat._

He almost forgot, "Tauriel!"

"Yes?" She must know what she was doing to him! _How can she not?_

"I apologize for my actions a while ago. I should not have –"

"No you shouldn't have, but I am glad you did."

He released a breath, "How so?" He hated the bars that locked him in his cell; hated how he couldn't reach her when she was so close. _We are only a couple of steps apart yet where am I now? _He was held back. _Not for long, _he hoped.

"You feel better do you not?" _Of course. _That he did.

He placed his right arm over his chest and with utmost sincerity, said, "Menu gamut khed."

"Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín, Kíli."

It was only fair: his Khuzdul for her Sindarin, but she left too quickly before he could ask her for a translation. He chuckled. _You will definitely plague my dreams yet once again Tauriel. _He wondered if they could now consider each other as friends for they are about to trade stories. _Give it time Kíli. She'll come around. Well, both of you will. _For now, he's got a story-telling to plan for.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11 (August 18)<strong>

Kíli waited exactly three days for Tauriel. When he imagined her entering his view, he imagined her with that smile on her refreshin face, tall and proud as a Captain of the Guard. Instead, he found her wet and limping. Her hair was loose, some strands escaping. She looked bewildered. Alert, he asked, "What happened?" It was clear she had been on battle. Why she was coming to him and not rest, he did not know.

"Duty. And now, you."

Her face remained unyielding. _She is tired. Why can't she abandon her duties for a while like other elves? They can't all be perfect. _She stood on her usual post and paced in front of his columns. _Tauriel, you don't look well._

"Me? I ain't going anywhere if that's what worries you."

Tauriel eyed him as if he should have known what she meant. He did, but he played as if he didn't. "I demand to be guarded by another much prettier in sight."

He did not mean to offend her but by her tense posture and this _look _she gave him, it seemed he had and she was.

"Prisoner's are not in place to make demands dwarf. And as for the sight, I don't give a care in the slightest."

_Right. _He sighed. _I just want you to rest. _"I'm sorry. I did not mean… I only wish for you to attend to yourself. Go Tauriel." That was how far his apology would go. Besides, he did not mean to insult. She took it that way, not he. _I find her always beautiful_. But admitting that would give a dwarf the greatest shame. _Though I do not care about that, better not say anything especially when it would never be reciprocated._

"I do not abandon my post, Kíli." It seemed she understood, and Kíli was glad.

"Aye, but you should." He was back at being playful with her and he loved it. "Look, you could ask that prince of yours to watch me for a while. He's a much prettier sight than you are." _Not._

She snorted, "I am sure had he heard you he would cut his ears off immediately."

"Then I will say it directly to his face next time I see him," _an insult in Khuzdul._

"I've no doubt you will." She said and resumed her pacing. It was painful to watch.

"Tauriel…"

"Kíli…" she mocked.

"When does your patrol end?" She is captain of the guard was she not? She must get to decide –

"When it ends." _Not clear enough._

"And when would that be?" They were going in circles and he was getting frustrated.

Tauriel too, "If I knew you would be like this then I would not have come." _Ah, so the truth finally comes out._

"You don't have to be here," he pointed. _Then why is she? _He touched a column with his right hand. It was the closest he could get to her.

Tauriel looked down at him, frowning at his feat most likely, "No, I did not." She turned to leave, "So I bid you good night Kíli."

_If she thinks she has the upper hand in this then she's mistaken. _"Without hearing my story?" _And I yours?_ He had not forgotten about their barter. He needed to hear more of starlight and because of this, he knew he had a reason. But her? _Why does she want my stories? Was she waiting for me to reveal our journey? Our purpose? Does her king truly not have an inkling of our trek? _He was so deep in thought that he failed to hear nor see the Khulm plop herself down on the stairs by his cell.

"Kíli?"

He blinked thrice at her, "Err, right. But –" he paused. "You first."

She gave no indication she understood so he added, "The starlight."

She finally smiled, "What would you like to know?"

_Why you are so attracted to them. _"Why are elves so attracted to them?"

"Attracted? No, no. Adored? Heavily so. I told you before that stars are memory." He nodded. "You see, the elves first awoke under the stars, thus they being the very first things they saw. Even when evil corrupted the whole of Arda, they remained unaffected. Precious and pure." She smirked. _Like my promise. Aye, I remember. _"Now, I believe we have your story to hear."

"What, that's it?" '_Twas barely a story! _Where's the adventure? The journey? The fun? "That's no fun," he pouted.

"It's not supposed to be Master Dwarf. Fortunately, we have your story to recompense that."

"Aye," he looked out past the columns; past Tauriel; past the stoned floors and walls; past Mirkwood and right towards Ered Luin. "I told you before that we were escorts for some merchants." She nodded and Kíli couldn't be happier that she remembered. "Well, one of 'em I met was actually a man, not much taller than I. Such an ambitious being I tell you. When I chatted with him, he was very adamant about making the most of life." Kíli tried to imitate the man, scrunching his forehead and changing his voice, "I only live once, and very short at that. I'm going to do it as I see fit." Tauriel chuckled and Kíli's smile widened. "We were 'aving such a great conversation until…" pausing for dramatics, he smirked inwardly when Tauriel inched her body forward. _I wonder if she realizes how much I've caught her attention. I bet that blond prince is surely taking notice already._

"Until when?"

"Until he said, 'Now why is a young man like you living in this mountain unlike the rest of us men?'"

Tauriel laughed. _She actually laughed! _"He did not! Even I could tell you are not a man!"

He feigned insulted, "Aye, can you believe that? I didn't 'ave the heart to correct him so I bowed and bid 'im farewell and safe travels. I never told this to anyone." _But you. _Not to mention, his Khâzash's book filled with Kíli's misadventures was growing too much already.

She stopped though it was clear she was trying to repress her laughter, "And it will remain forever so."

He sighed, "Thanks. Now, I believe I've held you far too long from yourself. I'm saddened of retiring earlier than usual but it's for the best."

She stood up and dusted herself, "You are very full of mischief Master Dwarf." _What happened to Kíli?!_

Kíli's brow straighted but Tauriel took no notice.

"Very well, îdh mae Kíli." _Good. _

He heaved in relief, "Gamut nanun Tauriel."

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary…<strong>

**Khuzdul:**

**Rasup ogamut men = I am not well.**

**Meny gamut khed = You are a wonderful person**

**Khulm = Elf**

**Khâzash = brother**

**Gamut nanun Tauriel = Goodnight Tauriel**

**Sindarin:**

**Thand = True**

**Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín, Kíli = Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet, Kíli**

**îdh mae Kíli = Rest well Kíli**


End file.
